


Chocolate and Cream

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [27]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Food, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU series in progress where Harry Dresden isn't a private investigator.  Side story about Morgan, takes place around the time Harry is to be tried as a warlock.  Morgan and Luccio play with their food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Cream

She had always been more adventurous than him. Especially in the bedroom. Their weekend together this time was no different. She had him stretched out on the bed, naked. She was drawing what he could only describe as beautiful art. Her canvas, his dark skin, her materials, a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

He kept glancing down at her work. The white of the whipped cream a stark contrast against his skin. Even the runnels of melted cream sliding down his sides maintained their difference. Except where they met with the lines of chocolate syrup. There the colors mingled and became a warm tan.

The art was one thing - beautiful lines and patterns that swirled intricately across his skin - but what the sensation of cool whipped cream and lightly warmed chocolate syrup did to him was quite another. She had dripped candle wax on him once before in a similar play, but this was much better.

Sugary stickiness from his shoulders to his hips made his heart race. Anastasia dragging her lovely long fingers through it made his skin tingle. That he liked a lot.

Then she leaned forward and slowly dragged her tongue through the delicate lines at his hipbone. The woman knew a thing or two about how to tease him mercilessly and he knew she was just getting started. First his hips, then his stomach, his ribs, his pecs and his shoulders. All without getting any on herself. He couldn't quite piece together how she managed that.

By the time she met his mouth with her own, he tasted the sweetness of the cream and the chocolate and no longer cared how much she was teasing him. "Ana," he breathed as much as of her name as his lungs would allow.

She grinned wickedly at him. Her fingers slid between his lips for him to have a better taste. He figured it was also a way for her to keep him quiet. To help him relax.

He had been preoccupied all week with the upcoming Council proceedings and the recent Warlock trial that he'd had little time to enjoy himself. She was going to make sure he took the time. That was his perspective at any rate. So far it was working. He hadn't thought of the Council or that brat, Dresden, once. Not since Anastasia had arrived on his doorstep.

She was doing an excellent job of keeping any such similar thoughts at bay as well. That tongue of hers traced equally as intricate patterns across his skin, removing the brownish-cream foodstuffs to reveal his own darker skin. He lamented the lack of the fun food sensations, but relished the feel of her lips and tongue.

Once his chest and hips were clean, he was sure she couldn't do anything else to surprise him. Until she drew a line of chocolate along the length of his cock. And followed it with a line of whipped cream. He nearly leapt off the bed.

When she encored with the use of her tongue to remove the chocolate and the whipped cream, he was certain his brain had leaked out his ears. For a solid minute, he could form no thoughts at all.

He felt her lips wrap around his cock and it was all he could do to remain conscious at that point. Her boldness in the bedroom was definitely an asset in his mind.


End file.
